The disclosure relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to data centers housing computer systems.
A data center is a collection of computer systems and associated subsystems housing such. Data centers usually include chillers as part of the environmental control system that regulates the temperature of the computer systems and associated subsystems housed by the data center.